Heavy In Your Arms
by VampyWriterChickLuv2
Summary: When Ron is tragically killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself spiraling down a deep path of depression and ends up on the other side of human nature in the arms of someone she never thought of. Lemons. HG/DM


Chapter 1

My Lovely Encounter

Whoop dee do! New school which is going to have vacation at the end of today! Great…boys staring, girls glaring…not the type of school I never hear about. At least all of my friends are still with me! Me (Natalia), Lyra, Karina, Serenity, Alison and Zara, are all going to this school called M.A High school. Weird name but at least they have all of my favorite sports, which is all of them! And they even have dancing and singing! So here's our outfits we're wearing today.

Me: peach crop top that says 3 breaker and a light pink tank top,black short shorts (since it was hot at that time) with gold sandals

Lyra: every forever 21 item she likes

Karina: a bright purple v-neck with blue skinny jeans and dark purple toms

Serenity: a white v-neck with a black tank top and back skinny jeans and black converse

Alison: a short sleeved white laced shirt with a navy blue tank top and navy blue skinny jeans with black vans and a thin black cardigan

Zara: a brown shirt that says "Monkey round!" with skinny khakis and dark brown sandals

We were the hottest and most talented girls in the entire high school and we're only freshman's! How awesome is that! I walked to my school, picking up my friends along the way and when we arrived, everything started. Boys drooling or staring and girls glaring or admiring us. Ugh…can this day get any worse?

"Who are you?" a girl with brown hair asked us and her friend, who I played volleyball against, was with her.

"We're new so I hope you don't mind but please move cause your blocking our way" Lyra said to her.

"Hmph…don't get your hopes up cause your the it girls in this school" the girl snapped and left with her friend.

We just ignored them and got our schedules and we had a partner ,who went to the middle school next to the high school and knew the entire building since they were next door and had classes in the high school, who will show us around and guide us through the whole year. Did I mention they were boys? I'm not liking this one bit and speak of the devil. The boys arrived. They all stared at one of us like they called dibs on us. One boy stared at me though, looked like my first love when I was young. But that was impossible.

"Finally! Well here's the partners. Lyra and Jacob, Karina and Trevor, Serenity and Chase, Alison and Xavier, Zara and Zayne and Natalia and Grayson. Have fun!" the office lady told us.

"How are we supposed to even have fun?" Lyra asked me in a whisper.

I laughed but it seems like Jacob and Grayson heard us.

"What chu two be talking bout?" Jacob asked us.

"Not you that's for sure" I replied which made my friends laugh.

"Ya sure honey?" Grayson said.

Dang he's voice is sexy, "Maybe, maybe not" I replied and followed them to class.

Grayson and I stared at each other, captivated by each others eyes until I broke it and followed him to to our first class of the day. Apparently we all have the same classes together even in our language classes. Our first class was religion and we learned crap bout our land and stuff like that and I got bored. I started humming a lullaby that helped me go to sleep when I was sad or crying. Grayson, who was sitting next to me, was tapping his fingers along the rhythm. I looked at him curiously and he looked back at me and his face expression said '_What? Can't I do that?'. _

"You know that lullaby?" I asked him.

"Yeah. My mom used to sing it to me when I was young. She said she learned it from her friend's daughter. Apparently she's crazy famous at her old school. She must be a hottie" Grayson replied.

I coughed cause the girl who he was talking about was me. He is such a flir-

"Hey newbie, move it!" a girl screamed at me.

I turned around and I saw the girl I never wanted to see in my entire life. Sophia. We use to be best friends but that changed when she told her dad to fire my dad but she lied about telling her dad and he died in a car accident for being guilty for nothing. Now I live with my mom and my friends support me but I always hated that girls freaking guts.

"Na-Nat-Natalia?" she stuttered.

"Uh huh," I stood up and all of my friends surrounded me, "I'm back" I smirked.

"What-What are you doing here?".

"Oh we all moved cause we graduated here just like you. I forgot you're going here or did you forget that we used to go to the same school as you?".

"Um…Grayson! Help me!" she screamed at him.

"No thanks. This is really interesting right guys?" he asked his friends.

They all nodded and I stood there smirking at Sophia and her friends.

"Well excuse me? My daddy is in charge of your dad! I can get your dad fired!".

I stared at her with my dagger like eyes and she started to back up. I knew she was not going to fire his dad like she did to my dad. Ever since he died I wanted to make sure that Sophia and her mom got my message which was "Don't play with a family that can play better than you". I always hated her after that.

I grabbed her shirt and held it up to my face and she started to whimper. I didn't care if she was getting hurt or I went to the office. My mom wouldn't care either cause she hated her family's guts as well.

"You fire his dad, you'll never see all the things that matter to you anymore and I'm going to slowly torture you until you give in. I'll never forget the day you went to the hospital to visit my dad just because your family was "friends" with ours. We hate your guts and your father's so you better watch back cause I might attack you someday. That someday can be any day" I growled at her.

She nodded immediately and fiercely and I let go of her shirt and she ran off with her friends. My blood was boiling and my face was red. Lyra, Kathy, Serenity, Alison and Zara were comforting me.I noticed my eyes getting watery and I didn't want any of the boys to see me cry. I started singing my lullaby to myself quietly and I eventually calmed down. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door to go to my or "our" next class.

"Can we please go already? I'm waiting" I whispered to Grayson.

"No. Come with me" he replied.

I turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy and out of his mind but he grabbed my hand before I could reply. I ran with him and we arrived in front of the janitors closet.

"What are we doing here Grayson?" I asked him.

He opened the door and pulled me in with him and hugged me. I stayed shocked for a few minutes because I barely even knew the guy!

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go'. When all the shadows almost killed your light" Grayson whispered in my ear.

I looked up and he smiled weakly at me. That smile looked so familiar. This little boy, when I was little, was my best friend and whenever I was sad, he would hug me just like Grayson was doing right now. He also would smile just like Grayson and he was But he died in a accident so I would never see him again. He was my first love to. My tears were threatening my eyes and I tried to stop them. Grayson looked into my eyes and noticed my eyes were probably watery because the arm that was around my waist, held me tighter while one hand cupped my cheek.

"Cry…I won't tell anyone you cried. Just let it all out. Let the tears fall" he whispered to me.

My eyes started to get my watery and my vision blurred but I knew that Grayson was still holding me. My tears fell and I silently sobbed. My tears were for the boy and for my dad. Both who died and who were special and close to my heart. Grayson hugged me tighter around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. A shiver went down my spine and my body fit perfectly in his.

"Nat…how do you know Sophia?" he whispered to me in my ear.

I looked at our position first before telling him why. My hands were holding his shirt and on his hard chest and his arms were around my waist while his head was resting on my shoulder next to my ear. I felt like we were meant to be this way. We fit perfectly together.

"Nat?".

"Huh? Oh um…we used to be best friends in 7th grade. Then she got a boyfriend and was going obsessive over him. She was also being protective and that led to many fights" I whispered to him.

I gripped his shirt tighter cause I was getting to the part where my dad was coming in and I hated talking about him dead. He noticed and hugged me tighter and his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"The last fight we had, she said she was going to fire my dad because of the way I was talking to her and I said screw her and I left with the others. That evening, I got a phone call from my mom at my volleyball practice. She said my-my dad got in a ca-car accident and was in the hos-hospital" I stuttered while I continued the story.

"When I arrived at the hospital and my dad's breathing was starting to slow down. The last words he ever told me was '_You show the Emerson's what…we're made of honey'. _After that, he died. 5 minutes later, Sophia's family came to visit my dad. I was furious. She was the last person I wanted to see" I whispered softly but I knew he could hear me already.

"I started to throw a tantrum and I screamed at Sophia why she fired my dad and all she said was '_He deserved it'._ I stood there shocked by what she said and so was her dad. He didn't even know that my dad was fired and told me he never fired him. I looked at her and she stepped back and I started to tackle her and when my mom pulled me away, her mom called her the worst mother to a uncontrollable child. Her father was outrageous on why she said that and before he could say anything else I slapped her and Sophia. I threatened her dad, he nodded and they left. My mom and I were furious but I just broke down and I couldn't handle it anymore. I started to cut myself and then I went into a coma for 3 months. I still had my brain but I just wanted to die-".

"Don't die! Please don't die!" Grayson screamed at me.

Now, he was facing me and his hands were gripping my arms tightly.

"Gray-Grayson-your-your hurt-hurting me" I whimpered.

He let go and his eyes gave off the expression of apology and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Please…don't die on me Nat" he whispered in my ear.

We were in the same position until he lifted his head up and cupped my cheek and lifted my chin up facing him. He looked into my eyes and wiped away

my teas away. His eyes soon captivated me and all I thought about was nothing. He just lifted me away to an unknown universe. He bent down and soon our lips were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Nat…" he whispered.

"Grayson…please…I-I" I stuttered by the closeness of his lips to mine.

He closed the space and all I felt was pure happiness. My lips felt like they could melt any moment. He licked my bottom lip for entrance but I just kept them closed and just focused on kissing his soft lips. He grabbed my legs and lifted me up which made me gasp and he put his tongue right into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. I grabbed his hair to pull him closer to me which made him groan and pulled me into him more. I groaned and grinded against his man-hood. He groaned a little bit louder and rubbed my thighs which made me shiver and do a little jump. He smirked and rubbed them more. I began to melt against his touch and his mouth left mine and started to trail kisses against my jaw line and he sucked on my neck. I bent back and grabbed a two shelves I was in between and gripped them from the pleasure I was getting from Grayson. I moaned his name and he started to put his hands under my shirt. My skin shivered when his hand touched my bare skin. I bit my lip to not moan but his lips went back to mine. He started to rub my stomach and I moaned in his mouth which made my chest to touch his chest more. When our kiss was getting more hot, my phone started to ring. I broke the kiss and realized what I just did. My eyes went wide but Grayson just looked at my eyes with love in them. He smiled and kissed my lips again. My eyes widened but closed again from the shivers and the pleasure I was getting from him until my phone rang again. I broke the the kiss and took out my phone while he trailed kisses along my jaw line and neck making me grind against him. We were still in the same position and I thought it was hella sexy.

"He-hello?" I stuttered into the phone when I answered.

"Nat? Where are you? It's almost recess! The teacher let us out early and there's no homework so far" Karina said into the phone.

"I'm uh…I don't know-mmmm".

Grayson pulled my shirt up without me realizing and started to trail kissing down my stomach.

"Nat? What's going on? You sound like your out of breath and now you just groaned. Is a guy raping you?!" Lyra interrupted.

"I-I'm fine. I was just mad cause I'm running and I took the wrong turn" I said trying to stop myself from moaning.

"Nat tell us where you are and find Grayson while your at it!" Serenity screamed into the phone.

"K-kay kay".

Before I could end the call, Alison and Zara kept screaming if I was alright but Grayson took the phone and closed it, ending the call.

"Your done, now let's continue" he said while putting my phone in my back pocket.

Damn, that was sexy. He put his lips back to mine and we started to kiss passionately again but I broke the kiss. We were both out of breath and all we did for the next 2 minutes was stare at each other's eyes.

"Um…Grayson? We need to go" I whispered.

"But I don't want to leave you" he replied.

"I…don't want to leave you too but the bells about to ring for recess" I said while hugging him.

"Fine…you'll be okay?" he asked me.

"Of course! Why?".

"Nothing…make sure you stay away from a guy named Brenden. All he's been talking about was you getting iside his pants" he growled.

Do boys growl? I pushed that thought away and nodded and he put me down and we left the closet. Before we entered the cafeteria, he pulled me back and kissed me.

"Be careful kay?" he reminded me after he broke the kiss.

I nodded again and entered the cafeteria. I got my food and found the table where my friends were sitting. They weren't with the guys which was not surprising.

"What happened?!" Zara yelled at me.

"It took a long time to find Grayson cause he dropped me off at the bathroom and left".

"You sure? Cause your face is really red" Alison added.

"I was running cause I was almost caught by the teacher".

"But you groaned" Serenity said.

"I took the wrong turn" I said.

"But you were out of breath!" Lyra yelled.

"Cause I was running!" I yelled back.

"Whatever! Can we forget about it and just eat!" Karina yelled which made us all quiet.

I hated lying to them but I was embarrassed about our little quickie we had a moment ago. We ate and I listened what happened during the next 2 classes but we were interrupted when a group of guys sat in the table next to us.

"What chu ladies talking about?" a boy asked us after he pushed the table closer to ours.

"Not about you and that's a major yes" Lyra snapped.

"Aww don't be a mean little lady" another boy said.

A boy sat next to me and he put his arm around his waist and held on tight. I tried to get away but that just made it worse. He pulled me near him and put me on his lap. My friends stared at me and I shook my head. I didn't even knew the guy but I guessed he was Brenden.

"Name's Brenden babe. What's you name hottie?" Brenden asked me,I was right.

"Your worst nightmare" I spat at him.

"But your hot to be my nightmare" he whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

He grabbed my waist tighter and started to kiss my neck and my collarbone. I tried to scream help to my friends but they were trapped by Brenden's friends. My eyes scanned for Grayson until I found him down a long aisle of tables.

"Grayson!" I yelled but worried that he couldn't hear over the constant chattering and conversations that were going on through out the whole cafeteria.

Grayson's eyes saw mine and narrowed. I looked at him and my eyes pleaded for help. Brenden's hand started to rub my V and I shivered and covered my mouth. He smiled against my neck and put his hands in my pants. I'm so glad that we were near a corner and our backs were facing the entire school cause that would of been a bad sight. Before Brenden could reach my V, Grayson was next to me and stared at Brenden with dagger like eyes. I noticed that his blueish grayish eyes were suddenly black but I didn't care about that. All I cared was to get back into his arms and take me away.

"Let go of her Brenden" he growled at him.

"Why should I? She's not your nor have you marked her" he answered with a sly grin showing on his face.

What the heck? First of all, he should let me go and second of all, what does he mean by mark?! Grayson growled again and Brenden did as well. What's going on with the growling? Am I dreaming or is this actually happening? Jason, Trevor, Chase, Xavier and Zyne were now standing behind Grayson while Brenden's boys were holding each one of my friends. I wasn't scared or terrified. I just wanted to punch him in the face but that was cause a commotion.

Someone…please help us!

*****next chapter is Rated R! If you don't likey then please move on to another story! The next chapter is when Natalia is drugged! Thank you!*****

*****story is all Rated R in most of chapters*****


End file.
